1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video-apparatus-tuner mounting boards for mounting television tuners used in video apparatuses, such as television receivers and recorders/players.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known video apparatuses use specific television tuners and hence use motherboards for mounting the corresponding television tuners. FIG. 4 shows a television tuner (hereinafter referred to as a tuner) 30 for use in a known video apparatus. The tuner 30 includes a main body 30a for containing circuits, which are stored in a metal casing having the shape of a rectangular parallelepiped, and a plurality of pins 30b, which are mounted to penetrate from a first face of the main body 30a. 
At present, the mounting position of each pin 30b is standardized, and the pins 30b are mounted at predetermined intervals. There are approximately twenty positions at which the pins 30b can be mounted. Of these positions, only the necessary quantity of pins 30b is mounted in accordance with the individual tuner. Each pin 30b is connected to a corresponding circuit in the interior of the main body 30a. 
A motherboard 31 includes through holes 31a, which are arranged in a line, corresponding to the pins 30b of the tuner 30. The tuner 30 is mounted on the motherboard 31. The pins 30b are inserted into the through holes 31a. 
As shown in FIG. 4, the motherboard 31 includes conductor lands 31b around the through holes 31a into which the pins 30b of the tuner 30 are inserted. The conductor lands 31b are connected through wiring conductors 31c to a predetermined circuit (not shown) located at a different position on the motherboard 31.
The pins 30b of the tuner 30 inserted into the through holes 31a are soldered to the conductor lands 31b. 
As described above, a motherboard has through holes corresponding to pins of a specific tuner, and the motherboard is also provided with wiring. When pins of a different tuner are mounted at predetermined intervals, if the motherboard has no corresponding through holes, the pins of the different tuner cannot be connected to the motherboard. Even when the motherboard has through holes corresponding to the pins of the different tuner, if the pin arrangement is different, the pins cannot be connected to a predetermined circuit on the motherboard. The use of a different tuner requires redesigning of the motherboard, which requires a lot of design man-hours. Also, an increase in the number of types of motherboards requires a lot of management man-hours.